


Show Me Your Teeth

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual Situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Teeth

Rachel had not expected Sarah to bite her, to scrape her teeth down over her neck and nip at her. She had never enjoyed being bitten or pushed around and yet as Sarah continued to bite she began to mewl. Sarah was laughing against her skin as she bit her again and, as Rachel shivered, she bit her again. The girl is smiling and she mewls softly as she lets Sarah bite her. Sarah smirks and does it again. She leaves a trail of marks over Rachel's shoulder. 

Rachel allows Sarah to back her up until she's sat up on the desk and as Rachel allows Sarah to strip her she's shivering. Sarah smirks at her even as she moves to tease the girl's breasts and Rachel mewls again. Sarah soon has her both shivering and all but mewling as she runs her hand through Sarah's hair, she knows enough not to pull on Sarah's hair and she arches again as Sarah begins to suckle on her clit.


End file.
